bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Layla
|place = 6/18|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 11|days = 34 |season2 = 20 |image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 17/22 |challenges2 = 2 |votesagainst2 = 5 |days2 = 13 |seasonscompeted = 2 |dayslasted = 47 |tribalwins = 6 |individualwins = 1 |totalchallengewins = 7 |totalvotes = 16}} is a contestant on the online community game & ! Layla started off in a good position in Malawi, with several options of who to work with. When the dynamics erupted at the merge, she asserted herself as a big player that tried to shake up the game. This got under some people's skin, namely Becky, who famously fought with her and exposed her regularly in the tribe chat. This earned them the Bangie award for Biggest Rivalry in 2018. In the end game, Layla flipped too early on her closest ally, knowing that she could not beat him in the end. This mistake caused her demise, as her lack of allies sent her home next. Layla emerged one more time to play Heroes Vs. Villains. She hit the ground running, famously forming dozens of alliances and exploiting every opportunity she could find. This level of chaos quickly caught up with her though, as her allies decided she was too unreliable to take any further. Survivor: Malawi Bio Name (Age): Layla (14) Hometown: North Carolina, USA What always gets on your nerves?: Inconsiderate people, cold showers, waking up before your dream is over. A lot of other things, too many to remember. What is your personal claim to fame?: I've never had a cavity! What is your favorite TV show or movie? (besides Survivor): I love Stranger Things, like everyone. The Exorcist is a good show as well. I don't really watch anything other than those two shows + Survivor. What was the last injury you've survived?: A couple of days ago, I passed out in the hallway of my class. I was pretty distraught, but I lived. I don't normally get injured which is good! Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: I'm a negligible factor in everyone else's lives, but no one dislikes me. I'd give a solid UTRP2. What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: The farther we get into the game, the more paranoid I get. I have a feeling some people might start getting annoyed by my paranoia which could be the death of me. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Bio Name (Age): Layla (15) Tribe: Komaru (Villains) Current Residence: North Carolina, USA Personal Claim To Fame: I won my schoolwide spelling bee in fifth grade! Inspiration in Life: Right now, my biggest inspiration is Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez. I generally don't like politicians, but AOC pursues politics not for her paycheck, but for the people she's representing. As someone who wants to work in politics and public advocacy, I look up to her and her ideas. Pet Peeves: Bigotry and slow walkers, but more so bigotry. Previous Finishes: Malawi - 6th place Favorite Past Moment: When I found an extra vote in Malawi! In fact, I was so excited that I gave it away in the heat of the moment! Previous Survivor player you respect most: On a personal level, Marty, who was a premerge boot in Survivor: Malawi, is a phenomenal player who did not deserve to leave before the merge. He's one of the most trustworthy and strategically adept players I've ever aligned with. I know a shoutout to him won't change the records, but he deserves recognition. As far as CBS Survivor goes, I'm Boston Rob's number one supporter. Previous Survivor player you respect least: Although some of the cast and I had our differences in Malawi, I can say with confidence that I respected them all as individuals and Survivor players. The CBS Survivor that I respect least is Jeff Varner. Ironically, he's also the only Survivor player I've ever met - on entirely random circumstances at my school's human relations club. Why did you come back?: I took a long hiatus from ORGs and I've recently felt a longing to get back into them. Luckily, applications for Heroes vs. Villains were wrapping up on the day that I reactivated. Could you say that it was... Fate? Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants